mass effect: lost in time
by Bdog3601
Summary: a man is put in stasis to save the galaxy but will he be able to handle the new place and will he find love read to find out


Mass effect: lost in time/by Cody blanchette

12:00pm/Normandy

Ash open the pod shepherd im not so sure we should do this but ok. [the pod opens] aaw my head what the I said pulled my and aimed at Ashley who are you were am I. then this guy came up to me slowly and said easy kid no one is going to hurt you just put the gun down ok. I did and said were am I and who are you Commander John shepherd and this is my XO Ashley Williams and who are you and what is important about blanchette and wait its 2187 I fell back in shock but got pissed as hell FUCK!. And though my gun and fell to my knees and cried out im 3 years to late then I felt arms hug me I looked up and saw Ashley hugging me thanks Ashley. Im ok now I was sent forward in time to tell the location of a weapon that will destroy the reapers. But I just don't know who I'm to tell I guess it has to be you. Come on Cody let's give you a tour then will talk ok kid they showed me where I was sleeping in the mess hall cause I said I'd cook some times.

2:00am/SR2/mess hall

I was cooking some stew when I turned and saw the whole crew with bowls damn I laughed you all that hungry I gave all of them some while they ate I started playing my guitar and started singing [colt fords waffle house] they cheered when I was done I put my stuff up and herd someone and turned to Samantha traynor oh hey traynor what's up well I was wondering if I could get that data oh sure here Sam she blushed at that hey Sam would you tell EDI that I need here help yea sure as she left I was caught looking at her by joker what are you looking at oh I see Cody joker I'll shoot your knee caps if tell anyone he nodded good Cody come on lets go coming I said grabbing my M1911.

3:00pm/citadel/council chambers

Human tell us what we want or else I started laughing then said fuck you alien fucks and stormed out then went to the nearest bar and drank beer then I heard a voice Cody oh hey ash what's up I said taking a drink are you ok no ash my dad would punch my arm if he saw me like this he told me solider should do his duty but I just hate that my family is gone im alone in the galaxy look at me im the last of a dying breed Cody are you into poetry I grinned I do some but still I was agenst the shit I did in that room [throwing the bottle into the lake] Cody you aren't alone the crew of the Normandy is your family yea I guess shepherds lucky to have you as a girlfriend yea he is here ash this is the data – aw I as I took a bullet in the chest fuck it hurts then this krogan came up to me and said were is the data human ash hit him but it didn't faze him in my gun shit face I yelled as i shot him then broke his neck ash was all I could say before I blacked out

10:00pm/hureta hospital

I awoke to see shepherd and Ashley asleep on the couch in the room then this doctor came in with a needle I pulled my knife they awoke and said easy Cody I calmed and said what happened you were shot by a Cerberus merc and they coped the data what about the weapon we have begun construction so that's good fuck that I need find the merc and kill him I said getting my pants boots and dress shirt with the sleeves cut off and my camo cap but I clenched my wound damn it ash tried to get me to lay down but I said hell no ill rest when im dead I grabbed my gun as I limped out the doc tried force me to go back but i broke his jaw as I left I heard shep say damn the kid can't be stopped when he's pissed

1:00am/presidium commons

I cocked my gun and the merc in knees were the fuck is it I don't know kid the man took it and vanished who I said aiming at the turians head the illusive man thanks dick and I blew his brains out and left [back on the Normandy] what the fuck do you mean you don't know where he is looks like you're the new jack said joker I aim at him what was that cripple nothing that's what I thought man fuck this if anyone needs me I'll be getting drunk

12:00am/SR2

Samantha came down check on me Cody are you ok Sam I got shot and robbed so no im not she sat by me and said if it makes you feel better I really like you well if that's the case would you go on a date with me sure ok I smiled and hugged her and walked back to the CIC hand in hand she kissed me and went back to work when Ashley came up and said well you seem happy yea well im taking Samantha out tonight on date well im happy for you I better go do something to help hey Samantha need help yea can get those data pads and check the QEC for data hacks sure

5:00pm/sushi place

Samantha you look sexy in that dress thanks sorry I look like crap its ok [then these guys came over to us] hey sexy how about you we have a little fun I stood up hey leave the my girl alone why you going to stop us small fry yea I said as KOed that guy and this guy was trying to rape her I pulled my gun and said touch her again and I shoot your knee caps asshole he backed away ok im sorry then Samantha ran to holding tight I hugged her its ok im here[back on the Normandy] they did what yelled shepherd tried shep how you feeling Sam im ok now thank you Cody but you need sleep babe I know but those asshole tried to I know but stopped them please get some sleep ok I will [A/N tell me how I did on it I know Samantha is a lesbian but in this fic she is straight]


End file.
